1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fastener to connect an automotive component to an automotive panel.
2. Background Art
The prior art has offered various fasteners for connecting an automotive part or component to an automotive panel. Examples of these fasteners include bolts, screws, retainers, and clips. Automotive panel fasteners also include a push-in or snap-in clip made from a plastic material which is insertable into a hole or aperture in the panel and are designed such that a fin or other portion of the base of the fastener retains the fastener in the panel aperture after it has been inserted into the aperture. These panel fasteners are usually insertable into the panel by applying an external force to the fastener and are usually lower in cost than a metal fastener, but not necessarily reusable. The fastener can have a range of connector heads extending from its base for attaching various automotive parts such as a wiring harness or other component to an automotive panel.
Continual efforts in the automotive industry have been made towards reducing the amount of noise in the cabin of the vehicle. This noise is commonly caused by vibrations or “buzz, squeak, and rattle” (BSR). Many of the previous fasteners have allowed for movement of the fastener or noise to pass through the aperture where the fastener is located. Another common problem with these fasteners is that they can rotate or spin in the aperture with respect to an automotive panel, causing problems with the automotive component they are attaching to the panel, such as misalignment or tangling. The fasteners are often difficult to reuse and need replacement during vehicle maintenance and service or other operations requiring removal of the fastener from the panel.